


home is wherever I'm with you

by Xazz



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: 'don't talk to me or my son ever again', Gen, everyone adopts Crow eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: After the Guardian frees Crow from the grasps of the Spider there's still one thing left to do. Get him home.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	home is wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this out quick before Season of Chosen comes out and smashes all my hopes and dreams. Everyone who meets Crow is ‘my son now’. Which I think is the opinion of most of the fandom lol.
> 
> Also I know everyone write Shin as Really Cool and Slick. He's not cool. As a Hunter main I'm here to tell you he's so not cool. But I love the garbage man anyway.

The sky outside of Spider’s hideout was clear, belt debris at a minimum, no sign of enemy ships, not even the hiss of tainted ether muddling the shimmering shades of color that was the Tangled Shore sky. Wolf spoke quietly to her Ghost, “Bring the ship around. We’re leaving.” He nodded and was gone in a shimmer. She looked over her shoulder at Crow who still looked shell shocked. A happy sort of shell shocked. She smiled under her helmet. Glint floated just above his shoulder, no longer full of explosives.

“So... now what?” Crow asked.

“You got a ship?” Wolf knew the answer to that.

“No. Any time Spider let me leave the Shore it was on a skiff,” he said.

“Guess you’ll have to just tag along,” she said like she was winging it.

“Huh?”

“What? You didn’t think I’d leave you here, did you?”

Crow’s face went through twelve different emotions all in his eyebrows and the corners of his mouth, not quite sure which one he wanted to settle on. Eventually it settled on a smile. “I didn’t think that far ahead, honestly,” he said. “You sure? Most Guardians don’t want anything to do with me.”

“Heh. Let’s settle one thing right now, Crow. I’m not like any other Guardian,” she said.

“Ship’s here,” Ghost said over comms. She looked up and it was floating high up in the sky, waiting.

She beckoned to Crow, “C’mon, lets go.”

Crow approached. “Where are we going?” Then they transmatted off the surface of the Tangled Shore.

“Let’s hope for Earth. Nice place you know,” Wolf said as Ghost piloted them away from Thieves Landing, she went to the cockpit. “Take a load off, but we won’t be long,” she called back. 

“We can’t take him to the Tower,” Ghost said.

“I know. Not yet,” she said quietly.

“They’d just get in line to shoot him.”

A frown etched itself across her face. “I know. We’re not going to the Tower,” she punched in the extended comm line out to the EDZ.

“Who is this?” Devrim asked.

“I interrupt?”

“Yes, actually. I was enjoying a cuppa with my husband,” but he didn’t sound mad about it.

“It’s Wolf. I got... a sensitive package that needs looking after for a few days. Can I leave him with you?”

“Who?”

“Young Lightbearer. It’s complicated,” but Devrim was outside of Tower politics. He knew Cayde had been true deathed but not how or who had been the responsible party involved. He wouldn’t recognize Crow’s face.

“Well there’s always a place in the nest for a tired Guardian,” Devrim said.

“Good. Thank you Devrim. Also you know if my annoying Hunter friend is around?”

“Which one?”

“The one you clocked as gay sixty feet away-

Devrim laughed. “Yes yes, I think he’s in the area. Shall I put a bulletin out for him you’ll be in the area?”

“Please. You know he never answers his line,” she smiled.

“Will do. See you soon, Guardian.” She cut the feed and plugged in the coordinates for general Europe into the warp drive. The ship would get them over the northern hemisphere over the continent.

When she walked back into the main part of the ship Crow was still standing around awkwardly. “I said you could take a seat,” she said and yanked off her helmet. Crow stared at her. “What? Something on my face?” she reached up to make sure a huge snot wasn’t hanging down, that had happened before. Her fireteam never let her live it down.

“N-no. It’s just... I’ve never seen you without your helmet,” Crow stammered.

“Ah,” she smiled at him softly. “I don’t take it off much, so don’t get used to it.”

“Right,” he said, still staring.

“You okay, Crow?”

“Y-yeah,” he coughed, looked away, suddenly very shy. She hoped this didn’t become annoying. 

She went to put on some different gear. On the field she just had Ghost transmat it on and off but in a safe space like this she liked to do it herself. It reminded her she wasn’t some mindless alien killing zombie of the Light. She was a person just like everyone else. She was just changing out her breastplate and helmet, and gloves for the EDZ so she didn’t need to pull it all off. The jump from the Shore to Earth was barely long enough to change armor fully anyway.

“The Spider always just called you His Guardian,” Crow said as she peeled off her breastplate.

“Yeah, don’t like that much,” she said with a casual violence in her voice. She liked it even less now knowing what he’d done to Crow, and Glint.

“You’ve done so much for me. Helped me so much. I don’t even know your name,” Crow said.

She put the breastplate and bracers on one armor stand. “You can call me Wolf, everyone else does,” she said and went to the other armor stand for her casual armor. The stuff she wore around the Tower. It was comfortable but not as good as her work gear. It was also common looking so most other Guardians or Lightless in the Tower didn’t bother her.

“Is that your name?”

“As good as one,” she shrugged.

“... You do have a name, don’t you?”

She scoffed. “Of course I have a name. Every Guardian has a name. It’s the one thing in your new life you get to pick.”

“Spider picked mine,” Crow said.

“Yeah and he’s a bastard ten fold for it,” she growled. She pulled on the new bracers.

Crow came around to the armor stand. “Why doesn’t anyone call you your name?”

“I got a lotta names, okay?” Wolf said, patient. “They add a new one every year or so. Wolf’s the best one so far.”

Crow frowned and she didn’t miss the look he shared with Glint as she pulled on the first layer of her chest piece. “Do you like being called Wolf?”

“It’s fine,” she shrugged.

“I’d call you your actual name, if you wanted,” he said, awkward, his blue skin darkening.

Her brows went up. “Oh Crow,” she sighed. “Don’t even start.” Crow’s skin darkened further. “And you can just call me Wolf.”

“Okay,” he said softly, defeated.

“Look, it isn’t you. But you still got the face of someone who hurt someone very important to me, okay?” He looked down. “And I know that ain’t you. But I don’t want the face of someone who hurt me like that calling me my real name.”

“I get it,” he said, looking down at his boots. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry whoever I was hurt everyone so much.”

“I know,” she gave him a one armed hug. “We’re planet side now. I gotta guide us in,” she said, glancing towards the cockpit. He nodded. “Take a seat, it’ll be an hour or so.”

“Where are we going?”

“EDZ.” He grimaced. “We’re going to put you in a damn helmet this time, new Light,” she teased him. “You’ll be fine.”

“Right,” he said and went to sit on one of the chairs bolted to the floor and wall. 

Wolf went to the cockpit. “You okay?” Ghost asked her as she took over from him. They both knew Ghost could have flown them in no problem.

“Yeah. Fine,” she said.

“That’s going to be the hardest sell.”

“They know the Prince, they don’t know Crow,” she said quietly. “Crow’s just a little Light I found out at the edge of the Reef.”

“Hmmm,” Ghost wasn’t so sure. But he didn’t argue.

—

Ghost transmatted them down near the church in Trotsland. “I’ve never been in here,” he said as she shoved him inside before more Eliksni showed up to shoot them. “Seen the sniper on high though.”

“Good. You’re going to meet him, he’s nice. He’ll like you,” and she guided him to the run up to get to Devrim’s perch.

“How do you know?”

She looked him over. “He likes everyone,” she said. “Now follow me.” He followed her up the termite-eaten stair to where Devrim was watching the dam for more signs of Taken activity.

He heard them approach and turned. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he said, lowering his rifle.

“Devrim,” she nodded in acknowledgement. “This is who I told you about,” she indicated Crow. “His name is Crow. He needs to hang out here for a little while.”

“Of course. He’s more than welcome to rest his feet here,” he nodded at the well worn sofa.

“I shouldn’t be very long. A day, maybe?” If she could get to Osiris. “My friend respond to your bulletin?”

“What do you think?” came the gravelly voice from the other window. 

“Wow you actually had sand and rocks for breakfast this morning. You never cease to surprise me, Shin,” she said haphazardly to the Hunter sitting on the window sill.

“What took you?”

“I was coming from the Reef.”

Shin’s helmet moved as he looked Crow over. Shin had a very intimidating set of gear and she felt Crow shift behind her. “Who’s this Crow?”

“New Light,” she said.

“Why’s he not directly seen to the Tower? Ain’t that what you do with new Lights?”

“It’s... complicated.”

“Always is with you, Wolf,” he said.

She shrugged widely. “Look, can you do me a solid and just keep him company?”

She knew Shin was glaring at him. “I thought that was what Devrim was for.”

“No, Devrim is for so he actually eats tonight,” next to her Devrim chuckled. “You’re so maybe he learns a thing or two about being a Hunter.”

“No.”

“Shin,” she said slowly.

“Can’t believe you called me here for this,” he scoffed. She didn’t say anything, she just continued to stare at him behind her helmet. “I ain’t doing it,” he said again, getting more agitated. She just kept staring at him. Shin stared back.

“Uhm-“ Wolf raised her hand to silence Crow when he tried to speak. Devrim was just watching in amusement.

“Shin,” she said again, staring him down through her helmet. She could do it helmet off too but this way she could blink.

“No,” he said again but his voice was a little high, reedy, not nearly as just-eaten-gravel sounding. She just continued to stare him down. He started to squirm. Not openly but she saw the nervousness of his hands, the way just the toe of his boot moved restlessly. He would break any second.

“Okay fine!” Shin snapped. “Fucking Traveler’s Light I hate when you do that. Bitch,” and despite the snarl there was no bite to the word.

She relaxed her shoulders. “Great. Crow, this is Shin Malphur by the way,” she motioned to Shin. “Don’t look so sour Shin, he doesn’t know who you are. You might actually make a friend,” she teased him.

“I don’t make friends, Wolf,” he growled at her.

She waved off his grumpiness and turned back to Crow. “I know you can handle yourself but just stick with Shin. He’ll show you a thing or two. Come back here when it gets dark, Devrim’s got a place for you to stay,” she said.

“You’re coming back, right?”

“Yeah. I just gotta talk to someone. You don’t belong out here, you belong in the Tower, with the rest of the Guardians,” she put a hand on his shoulder. “Just sit tight here until I get back.”

“Yeah, sure,” he nodded.

“He better be in one piece when I get back, Shin,” she told him.

“I make no promises,” he was still fuming, arms crossed. She gave him a long look. He sighed in annoyance. “I’ll keep him safe. Geeze just go already.” Wolf transmatted out.

—

Wolf appeared in the Tower and immediately headed for the Hanger. She rarely went out there. She had more ship and sparrow schematics than she knew what to do with, she tried to distance herself from the factions, and only when dragged into it did she participate in Trials. It just wasn’t fun. Which was a shame since Saint was so nice. But you couldn’t go near him without him eventually trying to weasel you into playing Trials or talking about how great Osiris was. Also she was still a bit weirded out that he thought she was more legendary than him. Saint-14! One of the most legendary Guardians to ever wield the Light looked up to  _ her. _

It made her feel a way she didn’t like.

Saint-14 was at his station, a pair of pigeons on his arm. He was feeding them seed and talking to them and to himself. That wasn’t what she was there for. On a rug to the side was Osiris fiddling with the time piece he’d taken from the Forest.

She stopped in front of him. He didn’t acknowledge her at first. He’d been a lot quieter, depressed even, since what had happened to Sagira. Wolf didn’t blame him. She’d have been a wreck too if something like that happened to her Ghost. She could still remember when she’d briefly thought she lost him after Gaul kicked her off his ship. She sat, cross legged, in front of him on the rug.

Only then did he look up, face shadowed by his beak-like helmet. “Do you need something, Hunter?”

“I need your help.”

“Ah, if it isn’t everyone’s favorite Guardian,” he said.

“Ah! Saladin’s Young Wolf coming to call,” Saint-14 had been watching her approach Osiris. She didn’t blame his vigilance. She would have been too if the one you loved could be real deathed at any moment.

“I’m trying to keep a low profile,” she waved her hand at him. Saint just chuckled.

“Saint doesn’t know the meaning of the word I’m afraid,” Osiris said with a wry smile. “How can I help you, Wolf?”

“I did something stupid, but also brave, and necessary, but ultimately without a plan,” she said.

“Ah, so you are like most Guardians, good to know,” Osiris said. “How can I help?”

“It’s Uldren’s body,” she said.

Osiris said nothing for a moment. “Ah. I had hoped I misremembered that,” he said.

“But it’s not Uldren,” she stressed.

“Yes. I am aware. A Guardian gets a fresh start when they are risen,” Osiris said. “I don’t think many in the Tower will see it that way.”

“Exactly. That’s why I need your help. He was Spider’s little Light in his pocket. I did him a favor and he said I could have anything in his treasure trove.”

“So you picked him,” Osiris saw what she’d done immediately. She nodded. “That was very stupid, and very brave,” he said. “Spider’s not one to be crossed.”

“He’ll live for all the glimmer and materials I trade into his grimy hands,” she said.

“Where is he now?”

“I have him hanging out with Devrim. He didn’t know Uldren.”

“And I suppose you want me to help you get him into the Tower?”

“I want you to talk to Zavala and Ikora. Zavala respects you, despite everything, and you’re the only person Ikora might actually listen to about this. She wants his blood too. If they allow it then nothing can stop me from bringing Crow to the Tower. He’s a Guardian, just like the rest of us. Regardless of his past life he deserves to be in the Tower with us,” she said.

“It won’t stop them from trying to shoot him.”

“He’ll keep his helmet on.”

“You think that will be enough? Others knew Uldren. His voice is known. He’s a known and wanted criminal by the Vanguard,” Osiris said seriously. “And he killed Cayde.”

“Uldren killed Cayde,” she snapped. “Crow is  _ not  _ Uldren. He’s... different. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Those things that took Sagira, even then, he wanted to save them. Crow is  _ not  _ Uldren. And he deserves a chance like anyone else,” she insisted.

Osiris was quiet, then he looked over at Saint. He’d been listening too. “What do you think, Saint?”

“I think Wolf is right that you are the only one who can convince Zavala and Ikora to accept him,” Saint said, petting the pigeon on his arm, making it coo happily. “And perhaps the threat of Ikora’s shotgun aim will deter anyone who thinks differently,” he laughed.

“I’ll consider it,” Osiris said. Wolf sighed. “You’re asking no small thing, Wolf. I know Uldren isn’t Crow but you’re asking for us to let the body of Cayde’s murder get away without any reprocussions.”

“I promise you, he’s not like Uldren,” she insisted. “Would it change your mind if you met him? There is nothing the dark and broken thing Uldren was in Crow.” Osiris didn’t seem swayed. “He also saved your life! You at least owe him that,” she said.

“I think you should at least meet him properly before you decide,” Saint said helpfully. Yes! Thank the Traveler for Saint! “You said he’s in the EDZ?”

“Yes, with Devrim Kay and a friend of mine,” she said.

“Which one?” Osiris asked.

“I have a lotta friends, Osiris. You don’t know all of them,” but she couldn’t imagine Osiris got along well with Shin. He’d been a loose cannon when he’d been Commander, always disobeying orders, doing whatever the fuck he wanted, killing Ghosts and true deathing Lightbearers.

“It sounds like an excuse to get out of the Tower,” Saint said. “And Devrim keeps his oversight in good order.”

“I suppose we could see this Crow,” Osiris finally allowed. 

“Tomorrow, by the time we get there it’ll be late,” Wolf said.

“Very well. You got what you wanted Wolf, as always,” he sighed.

“I got what I needed, there’s a difference,” she said and got up. “Thank you,” she added. “And thank you, Saint,” she nodded at Saint.

“Any time little she-wolf! It will be good to get that sack of robes out of the Tower again,” he looked at Osiris who was ignoring them. She felt that so hard.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” and she left before Saint could give her one of his bone crushing hugs. And she did mean bone crushing. Ghost had to give her a once over after it usually. 

—

Wolf arrived in Trotsland before Osiris and Saint. More near the crack of dawn. She hadn’t been able to sleep and had just done laps around the EDZ until sunrise and she knew Devrim was around.

Devrim was on a different level of his perch, drinking his morning tea while talking with his husband over a video call. He was speaking quietly and only nodded at Wolf as she climbed the steps up to the top of the tower. She saw why a moment later and was stunned.

Crow was sleeping on the couch, half sitting up. Not the surprising part. No that was Shin who was right next to him, arm around Crow’s shoulder. He was wearing his not shot to shit cloak and was using it like a blanket over both of them. She could tell by Shin’s breathing he wasn’t sleeping.

“I told you you’d make friends,” she said. Shin must have been doing something in his helmet that made it mostly opaque because that startled him.

“When’d you get here?”

“Just now,” she shrugged. “You have fun yesterday?” Wolf teased him.

“Nah, but he did,” he moved his head to indicate Crow who was passed the fuck out. “Never been around new Lights before.”

“You didn’t teach him every one of your bad habits, right?”

She knew he was scowling at her, even under his helmet. “I was a good mentor Hunter if that’s what you’re asking. Even got him a helmet,” and indeed Crow had a new helmet between his feet.

“Good,” and she sat down next to Crow. That jostled him awake. “Morning little Light,” she said nicely.

He blinked awake, rubbed his eyes. “Where am I?” 

“Earth, remember?” Wolf prodded him. 

“Oh— oh! Yes,” he said as he woke up more. He turned and looked at Shin still sitting there like he was making sure he hadn’t dreamed Shin up too. Then he looked back at Wolf, “So, now what?”

“Yeah who you have to go talk to?” Shin asked, he still had his arm around Crow’s shoulders.

“I went and talked with Osiris,” she said. Shin leaned back and she knew he was making a face. “He and Saint-14 are coming here to meet Crow.”

“Why?” Crow asked.

“Because they’re going to help you,” she was even more sure now. If Crow had endeared himself to someone as prickly and bad at making friends as Shin he’d win Osiris and Saint over in no time. “Well they’re going to talk to the Vanguard.”

“That’s who leads the Guardians, right?” Crow asked.

“Yeah.”

“You’re going to spoil the poor boy forever, Wolf,” Devrim said and went to take his perch behind them.

“Huh?”

“First Guardians he meets run the gambit of legend,” he chuckled.

Crow looked confused. “Uh?”

“Don’t mind him,” she waved it away.

“Are you though?” Crow asked.

“Pft? Me? Nah, I’m just a Guardian trying to do the right thing,” that made Devrim chuckle.

Crow looked at Shin, “Is she full of it?”

“Wolf? Yeah. She’s the most full of shit Guardian you’ll ever meet. Killed two Hive Gods, a Worm God, stopped a bio mechanical virus from infecting the entire world, killed several Vex Gatelords, the Time’s Conflux, killed an Ahamkara, fought against and for the Leader of the entire Cabal Empire, stopped the advance of the Scorn, stopped Erimis from bringing Darkness to the Fallen; I forget any?”

“You’re such a shit,” she said and punched Shin on the arm. Crow was just staring open mouthed at her.

“Did you really do all those things?” Crow asked.

“Eh, who can say,” she shrugged, feeling very uncomfortable. “And if I did it didn’t do it alone. I had my fireteam.”

“She’s modest, don’t let her fool you,” Shin said.

“And he’s not,” she said right back. “Shin hunts Guardians who turn bad,” she said. “Every black name on the Vanguard’s wanted list has ‘killed by Shin Malphur’ next to it.”

“Yeap. And I’m damn good at it too,” he said proudly.

“And who’s this Osiris, and Saint person?”

“Does he even know what a Titan is?” Shin asked her.

“He’s aware, nebulously. He was stuck being Spider’s errand boy for a while, so,” she shrugged.

“Saint’s the greatest Titan to ever live,” Shin said. “Then he died for a bit, then she brought him back,” he pointed at her casually. 

“I didn’t,” she insisted. “Fireteam.”

“Now he’s the greatest Titan to ever live and lives,” Shin elaborated. “And Osiris might be one of the most powerful Warlocks alive. Or he was...”

“But he’s not dead. I met him,” Crow said.

“His Ghost is gone,” Shin said. Crow frowned deeply. “His connection to the Light is gone. I think? Who knows with Osiris, he might still burn your ass with a fire bolt Light or no Light,” he snorted.

“Even if he can’t Saint will absolutely shove a magnetic grenade in your mouth if you mess with Osiris,” Wolf said casually. Shin chuckled.

“Speaking of the old Vanguard, I believe that’s their ship up there,” Devrim announced, head out the window.

“Didn’t waste time huh?” Shin asked.

“I think Osiris wants to get it over with, make a judgment and go home and mope in the Tower some more,” Wolf said. Shin chuckled.

“Should I... do anything?” Crow asked.

“Yeah, put your helmet on, and leave it on,” she said. Crow leaned forward, grabbed his helmet and shoved it on his head.

“They won’t... kill me, will they?” Crow asked nervously.

“No? Why’d they do that?” Shin asked. Shin had never known Uldren. Hadn’t bothered to hunt him either when he’d heard Wolf was out for his blood.

“Just to be on the safe side. But no, they probably won’t,” Wolf said.

“Would you mind taking it down stairs, basement maybe? I am still trying to work here,” Devrim said. “Can’t have the old Vanguard see the state of this place. It’s a mess,” he tutted.

“Heh, sure,” Wolf got up. The boys got up too and she led them down the tower to the main atrium of the church.

“Little she-wolf, this is Saint-14, are you prepared for or arrival?” Saint’s voice suddenly cut through her comms.

Ghost patched her through, “Yes, Saint. We’re in the bottom of the church.”

“Excellent. Let us make this a good day for everyone, hmm?”

“That’s the hope.”

“We will be there shortly.” He cut the feed.

Crow was nervous. She didn’t blame him. Other than Wolf and Shin every Guardian he’d encountered had or attempted to kill him. Even if he could go to the Tower she doubted he’d spend time there often. But he deserved to be able to go if he wanted!

The Eliksni were too smart now to stay around the church most of the time, knowing Devrim had a bullet with their names on it. So there wasn’t any around as Saint and Osiris literally came in through the old front entrance, the doors long since ripped off their hinges. Osiris seemed nervous about being in the world. She didn’t blame him. She knew what it was like to have the fear of being true deathed breathing down her neck. If not for her fireteam there would have been times she would have died her last death before and even while she was a legend.

“Ah! It is a party, no,” Saint said sounding both sarcastic and sincere at seeing the three of them.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Malphur?” Osiris asked. Yeap. Just like she thought. Osiris did not like Shin.

“Just hanging around,” Shin said, being a shit about it.

“Just stop before you start,” Wolf said before the former Commander could get riled up about an old thorn in his side that was Shin Malphur. “This is Crow,” she nodded at Crow, standing behind them, helmet on.

“Ah, yes,” Osiris said slowly. “Saint and I were discussing what we should do about this Crow on the way here.”

“And?” Wolf asked.

“We’d just like to talk with him and his Ghost. Alone.”

Well that was as good as she could hope for she guessed. “Sure. Just take it someplace safe. Trotsland is pretty clear of Eliksni but can’t be too careful, you know,” she shrugged.

“Of course,” Saint said, almost insulted Wolf would insinuate they’d take Crow and by extension, Osiris, somewhere unsafe to talk.

“Just send a ping when you’re done,” and she turned around. She grabbed Shin by the shoulder and headed back up to Devrim’s perch.

“Why’d you need Osiris around to help him anyway?” Shin asked when they were back upstairs.

“He did some bad things in his past life. Things some Guardians can’t, won’t ever forgive,” she said softly.

“Like what?” Shin prodded. “Wolf, tell me. I spent time with the guy, I deserve to know too,” he huffed.

She didn’t at first. “That’s Prince Uldren’s body,” she said, almost too quiet to hear.

Shin leaned back. “What?”

“Yeah. That’s why I need Osiris’ help.”

“But— why are you helping him at all? He killed Cayde.”

“ _ Uldren _ killed Cayde,” she snapped in a whisper at him. “Crow’s done nothing wrong. You spent all day with him yesterday. You think that is what Uldren was like? I knew him as the Prince before and after he lost his mind. Crow is nothing like Uldren.”

Shin said nothing for a bit. “He’s a good kid,” Shin eventually said. “I don’t interact with a lot of new Lights but he's good.”

“He is. That’s why he deserves to be able to go home just like any other Guardian,” Wolf said. “And not get shot because of something he didn’t even do.”

“I hope most Guardians are as understanding as you,” Shin said. “And if not, well he can bum along with me if he wants.”

She slapped his thigh, “Absolutely not. You’ll turn him into you and you’re horrible.” Not even personality wise. Shin was just a dirty wilderness Hunter. She wasn’t even sure the last time Shin had bathed. Shin just laughed.

“He seemed to like me well enough,” Shin said.

“Kids, please don’t flirt in my nest, this is a flirting free zone,” Devrim said, eye to his scope. A second later his rifle snapped out a bullet. 

“Ew,” Wolf said. But she did move away from Shin. She’d gotten uncomfortably close.

They passed the time in silence. Ghost played some classic music over her helmet’s inside speakers. “So how long you think they’re going to be?” Shin asked, voice cutting through the music.

“Well I haven’t heard any gunfire from down there so I think it’s safe to assume he’s fine at least,” Wolf said. “And Osiris is so long winded he’s probably talking Crow’s ear off about what it means to be a Guardian, or whatever.”

“Sounds more like Saint,” Shin said.

“They’ll figure it out,” she said.

Some more time passed. “Okay really, what is taking so long?” Shin was getting annoyed now. “Devrim, you still see their ship?”

“Hmmm,” Devrim looked around. “Yes. I see it. It hasn’t moved from its position since they got here.”

“Should we check on them?” Shin asked.

Wolf just patched herself through to Saint. “Saint, everything going okay down there?”

Saint seemed surprised to hear her. “What? Oh yes. Everything is fine.”

“You guys almost done talking to Crow?”

“Oh— right, we were supposed to be doing that,” Saint seemed confused for a second. “I think he’s won over Osiris if that is what you are asking.”

Wolf laughed softly. “They’re done,” she got up.

“Huh? You talk to one of them?”

“Yeap.”

They went downstairs and were surprised to find that Osiris was literally just walking Crow through some Light exercises. Crow could use the Light but it was untrained, unrefined. He was very attentively listening while Osiris was explaining to him the different ways to harness Solar light, nodding now and then. 

“I see you guys are getting along quite well,” Wolf said, making herself and Shin known.

Osiris was surprised to see them. He’d been in full Mentor mode with Crow, oblivious to Saint or anyone else. “There’s a lot I don’t know,” Crow said.

“Yeap,” Wolf grinned under her helmet. “So I take it you’ll talk to the Vanguard?” she put all her weight on one food casually.

“Indeed,” Osiris said. “It was very nice to meet you, Crow,” and he shook Crow’s hand. “We should get back before it gets too late,” he added to Saint.

“A wise idea, my friend. We will see you at the Tower soon, young Crow!” Saint then hugged Crow in one of his bone crushing hugs. Crow’s body twisted from the slight pain of being squeezed by Saint’s strong Titan EXO body.

“Ahg— sure,” Crow said when Saint let him go and he had to find his footing again. Wolf gave them the casual Hunter salute in thanks, two fingers to the temple and then a point. The two old Guardians transmatted away. “My back,” Crow complained weakly, putting a hand under his cloak where Saint had cracked his back. Wolf just laughed. “Does he always do that?”

“If you let him, yeah. You learn to avoid it,” she said, grinning wide under her helmet. “How’d you like meeting Saint and Osiris?”

“They were really intimidating at first, like you. But they’re really nice, also like you,” he said awkwardly.

“Don’t say that too loud, she’ll get a big head,” Shin said.

“Shush you,” she scolded him.

“So now what?” Crow asked.

“We wait for Osiris to talk to the Vanguard,” Wolf said. “And then, I’ll show you the Tower.”

“You really think we’ll be allowed?” Glint asked, skeptical.

“You’re a Guardian. The Tower is for every Guardian,” she said. Glint still seemed unsure. But he didn’t voice his concerns too loudly. 

“Until then you can hang out here with me and Devrim,” Shin said helpfully.

“Really? You’re sure?”

“Course I’m sure.”

“I do have some stuff nearby...”

“Great. Guardians got tons of shit. You’ve seen the inside of Wolf’s ship; full of stuff,” Shin said. “Ship’s your home away from home for a Guardian,” he looked at Wolf.

“He needs to earn his own ship,” she said.

“You got a fleet of ‘em, you could give him one,” he huffed.

She looked at Crow. “I could. But I think it’s important he learn for himself. Talk to Amanda, all that stuff normal Guardians do. I know  _ you  _ don’t do that but some of us do,” she huffed at Shin.

“Whatever,” she knew he rolled his eyes in his helmet. “So ready to go do some stuff around the EDZ now that Osiris is done yaking your ear off, Crow?”

“Sure,” he said, excited about the prospect of doing actual Guardian things with other Guardians.

Shin’s helmet glanced at her. “We should fireteam up,” he said.

“Just to make sure you won’t corrupt him with your bad habits,” she scolded him. Shin just cocked his head to the side in an amused way. She received a line from Shin to fireteam up. All it was was a comm connection really, and allowed patrol beacons to broadcast across all helmets instead of one.

“There’s a Taken problem out past the Isle, let's go take care of it,” Shin said, cheerful even.

“Lead the way.” She paused, “Here,” she transmitted a schematic to Glint. “You’ll need this to keep up,” she said as she and Shin left the church.

“Thank you,” Crow said, meaning it. Ghost transmatted her sparrow down from her ship nearby.

“You give him a sparrow but not a ship, man Wolf, you stingy,” Shin said, already on his own sparrow.

“Well he can’t ride with us unless you want to set his cloak on fire. Shut up and drive,” she said, mounted on her own. Shin turned his sparrow around and took off. She made sure Glint could at least use the schematic and fabricate a new sparrow and Crow could use it before she followed in Shin’s ion stream. Crow followed behind a few seconds later. He’d figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it and liked it, leave a comment!


End file.
